Captured
by J.J.05
Summary: The flock is flying over Oklahoma an then are attacked... but not by flyboys, or m-geeks. Instead it's the good old fashioned mother nature, and something else! But this is my first fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Max POV**

Okay, so we're finally free… for now. Right now we are flying over Oklahoma, and let me tell you it's very flat and green and brown with plants. Just to sum it up it's pretty boring.

Nudge's motor mouth is going off again, and this time I'm lucky enough not to be the one she's rattling away to, this time it's Fang. The look on his face right now is priceless I mean I have no clue why Nudge would want to rattle away to a person like Fang, it's like talking to a brick wall except this particular wall happens to be able to punch and kick and kiss.

But Nudge is rattling off about fashion and she's also trying to talk him into getting some color into his wardrobe… good luck with that.

Angel is flying next to Iggy describing everything about Oklahoma the flat boring place. But it seems like she's found a lot to tell him because they've been talking for almost an hour.

Gazzy is no longer aloud to fly in the front of our little cluster since he "accidently" showed off his "gift" and the rest of us nearly dropped out of the air but The Gasman just kept laughing like a maniac, but I still love him, but he looked very sad flying in the back so I dropped back a bit to talk to him.

"Hey Gazzy what's up?" I asked brushing my wing on his.

"The sky," he replied glumly not looking at me.

"I meant what's wrong? Normally you're flying all over the place and putting on your 'talent show'," I said trying to cheer the little guy up.

"Well, everybody's getting new skills and I only have the one that get's me kicked to the back of the group," He replied still not looking at me.

"Is that it Gazzy, you think that you're a burden to the rest of us because of your power?"

Gazzy just nodded his blonde head.

"That is not in anyway shape or form true you build bombs and hid them in places that I don't even want to know about, and when we're in battle you and Iggy blow things up and it helps… a lot. So don't be disappointed. Okay?" I said hoping that that would help and it did.

"Thanks Max, I feel a lot better now," He said with an evil grin then it hit me like a ton of bricks I helped him feel better emotionally but he just made himself feel better and I wasn't going to stick around to find out how much better he felt so I took off to get to the front of the group.

By now Nudge and Angel were going off about the newest shoe releases, and Iggy was now flying with Gazzy and they were whispering suspiciously. I'd find out later why but for now I wanted to talk to Fang just because so I brushed my wing on his solid black wings, and he looked up at me with that same blank expression.

"How did you get Nudge to leave you alone because I really need to learn that trick." I said making sure that Nudge couldn't hear me.

Fang just shrugged.

So we flew in silence for a long time then out of no where a huge black cloud appered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!!!!! Like fifteen of you read my story but only THREE people reviewed!!!!!!!!!! That is SAD and it makes ME sad too 

Well here's Chap 2 if you review I'll respond!!!!!

ENJOY!!!!!

_Flashback_

We flew in silence for a long time then out of no where, a huge black cloud appeared.

MaxPOV

Okay… I don't remember that being there five minutes ago.

I looked over at Fang and he saw it too, because he was looking back at me with a look of confusion on his face and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_What the H-E-double tooth pick is that?_

I was thinking the same thing.

I quickly glanced back at the rest of the flock, and they were so absorbed in their conversations that they didn't seem to notice, until a flash of lightning lit up the now almost black shy then there was a crack of thunder that could have made Godzilla run for cover.

If it was possible to jump while in the air we all just did even Fang jumped a bit. I heard Angel and Nudge scream, Gazzy looked terrified, Iggy looked confused, Fang looked worried, and I have no clue what I looked like.

"Max!" Angel screamed so I dropped back to fly as close to her as I could.

"We need to land! NOW!" I commanded and with no hesitation, one by one we dropped out of the sky like avian bird kid rocks, and Iggy was the last one to drop, and by now there was a lot more lightning and thunder and just as Iggy was about to drop his hair started standing up.

Iggy POV

_This can't be good _I thought just as there was the biggest clap of thunder I've ever hear, and then I felt my muscles expand and contract. There was another clash of thunder and that is when I think I passed out.

Fang POV

I was almost to the ground when there was another flash of lightning and then a scream; I looked up to see Iggy begin to fall.

Max and I immediately started pumping our wings as hard as we could to get to Iggy who was still falling.

_Man! I didn't realize how high we were flying, _I thought as Max and I finally reached Iggy about two hundred feet from the ground. I caught Iggy and was instantly dropped about ten feet before Max grabbed Iggy's other side then we slowly flew down to the ground.

We were greeted by three very concerned bird kids, and just as my feet hit the ground the wind started to pick up, and it started to pour rain. And the water drops were huge!

Iggy POV

"He's waking up!" Angel and Nudge said at the exact same time.

"Iggy are you alright, did any of the bombs go off?" a very concerned looking Gazzy said.

I fully heard them a minute or two later not opening my eyes, "W-what h-happened?" I asked quietly.

"I think that you were struck by lightning?" Max said.

"Yeah… Wait no, wait, yeah I'm fine I think it was just a close call that's all," I said still to sore to open my eyes.

I waited a few more minutes to fully recover then I opened my eyes, not knowing why, and I looked up at an almost black sky.

Cliffy Huh? Did Iggy get his sight back or was it a false alarm? Did he really get struck by lightning? Find out the rest in the next chapter… And I'll update sooner if you review so click the button you know you want too  AHHHHHH!! It's Smily!!!! Read my profile to find out who he is!!! And review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! This is my third chapter and a good number of you people out there with computers have read my story but only THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED!!!! That makes me sad!!! : ( Like Frowny face sad!!

Oh well… ONWARD!!!

_Flashback _

IGGYPOV

I waited a few more minutes to fully recover to open my eyes, not knowing why; I looked up at an almost black sky.

IGGYPOV (present)

The black I was seeing wasn't the usual blackness I was used to "seeing" I got very excited and sat up, only to see more blackness.

"Shoot Fire Dang!!" I yelled sounding much louder than I was supposed too; I was so disappointed that I closed my eyes again.

"What is it Iggy?" Angel asked sweetly, I knew this was going to happen, I knew she was going to find out.

"Find out what?" she asked in the same sweet angel like tone, and trust me she is _not_ like an angel when she either wants something, or is fighting for her life.

"Thank you Iggy, but what is on your mind?" then she did the worst thing that Angel could possibly do…

_She gave me the Bambi eyes!! She sent them to me in my mind!!_

I can't give in no I won't give-

"I thought that I got my vision back but I didn't," I said lying back down. So much for not giving in, I thought with my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes Iggy," Angel commanded sweetly, and yes that's possible because she did it.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just do it!" she said loosing every trace of sweetness in her voice, and when she gets like this she is normally about to control you with her mind… and that is not good.

I sighed and opened my eyes to make her happy and still I saw nothing but darkness, but it looked different somehow but I couldn't think of how.

"Are your eyes open Iggy?" Angel asked with the sweetness back in her voice.

"You know that they are but all I can see is darkness… still," I muttered.

"Iggy, keep your eyes open and look toward the sound of my voice,"

I sighed better just keep making her happy, I thought

"You thought correctly," I was really getting tired of the mind reading thing, so I closed my eyes, sat up, and looked over at Angel and opened my and I _saw_ Angel's smiling face, then all he-ck broke loose.

Again it's cliffy, but I'm on a roll, I've done two chapters in one day!! I know that it's not very long, but you know what will make it longer next chapter?? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please??? I will smile if you review like this : ) OH NO!!!!! That's SMILY!!!! He's been stalking fangfan5 and me since we created him!!!!!!! Help us!!! Not really this is actually kinda fun and if you don't know who Smily is check out my profile… AFTER YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay_ _peoples I had like 60 of you out there read my story but other than my bff's only ONE new person reviewed, thanks Kassandra-Nicole!!!! I'm sad now!! And just to prove it I'll have to put a FROWNY FACE RIGHT HERE!!!!! : ( see I wasn't joking!!!!!! Anyway…_

_Onward!!!!!!!!_

_Flashback_

IGGYPOV

I was really getting tired of this mind reading thing, so I closed my eyes, sat up, and looked over at Angel, finally I opened my eyes and actually _saw_ Angel's smiling face, then all he-ck broke out.

IGGYPOV (present)

Angel was smiling and when I saw her I started smiling, and that made her smile even bigger so she jumped up and ran over to tell the others, and I just sat looking around. The world was a beautiful place… or so it seemed.

I can't really remember what the sky is supposed to look like, but I don't think it was supposed to look like this… Huge thick almost pitch black swirling clouds, the wind had picked up a lot, and it was poring rain, and I just realized I was soaked to the bone, and that Max and Fang weren't here, they were probably looking for shelter, like a cave or something but out here in rural Oklahoma, there wasn't any form of a building for miles, and with this wind we can't fly so we'd have to walk.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel ran over to me

"Iggy do you really have your sight back?" Gazzy asked excitedly, I never would have guessed that he would have looked so child like.

"Yup, I have my sight back and I am not liking ht e way those clouds are looking, Nudge where are Max and Fang?" I asked kinda already knowing the answer, and then I realized I had asked the wrong person. Uh-oh.

"Max and Fang went too look for shelter, and they left you in charge, they left about ten minutes ago, they got about twelve feet in the air when the wind took them and carried them away and it looked like so much fun but Max forbid us to fly around until they get back, and I wonder if it will storm I mean the clouds look like they're going really fast, but they're swirling around in a circle, I don't know what that's supposed to mean, cause I mean-," Thank you Gazzy! Like everyone, I love Nudge but I honestly have wanted to have a remote control, and hit mute.

Angel was about to say something but then she turned her attention to the sky, "Max and Fang are back!" she said. Angel got up and ran to Max.

MAXPOV

"Max! Fang!" Angel yelled running toward me and Fang.

"Oomph!" I grunted, "Hey kiddo! What's up?"

"Iggy got his sight back!" Angel said and I looked over at Fang, and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Angel, just because Iggy can tell you what color your shirt is doesn't mean that he can see," I told her, she had done this before when she brushed up against Iggy and he said, 'Sorry, by the way I like your red shirt,' she got so excited and told everyone, then we were all disappointed, including Iggy.

"No, he can actually _see_ me and Nudge and Gazzy! Come look for your self," she said as she ran over to Iggy, and I started to walk over to Iggy too but Fang grabbed my arm and when I looked at him he was pointing up at the sky, I really didn't want to but I looked too and saw a cloud moving toward us.

As I watched this cloud for a few minutes, the cloud became clearer, and then it hit me, we were under attack.

"Guys! Battle mode!" I had no idea of what we were fighting, but with the latest batches being hard to kill, I was a little nervous about this and the weather was talking a turn for the worst, the clouds were swirling even more, the wind was picking up even more, and the thunder and lightning was getting worse.

We all took to the sky and prepared to fight what ever was coming.

But about three seconds after we got in the air we were all getting tumbled and tossed around like rag dolls because of the wind. And to avoid getting our wings ripped off, I tucked my wings mostly in but the tips were out to steer, and the rest of the flock did the same.

We got closer to the things that were coming at us and I was shocked at what I saw, it was the old fashioned flying erasers… or so I thought.

As we collided with them I realized that these weren't the old erasers, but new ones, very new ones.

Immediately I took on two trying to find they're weak spot, but it looked like they didn't have one, I was kicking and punching them all over but it barely did anything, then I had an idea and I did a flying roundhouse kick straight to the left side of the furry wolf man's head, and then the thing exploded, and I figured out that they were robots with mussel, fat, and a bonelike material.

"Everyone roundhouse kick to the head!" I screamed over the wind and the battle.

After I took out another one, I looked around, Gazzy, and Iggy were blowing things up like there was no tomorrow, Nudge was holding her own, even though, her ankle was rapidly swelling, Angel was fighting back with all of her little seven year old might, which was a lot, trust me, never fight with her when she's in a bad mood.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell, he was being held back by two eraser things, and being hit repeatedly by another one, I pumped my wings against the growing wind to get to Fang, I took out the one that was beating Fang up, and Fang broke free from the ones that were holding onto him, and we each took out one, then Gazzy yelled, "Get out of the way!"

And when Gazzy or Iggy yelled something like that you listen because-

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My thoughts were interrupted by a sonic boom that took out the rest of the erasers, but our problems were nowhere near being solved, because only a few seconds after the final bomb went off, the only thing worse than erasers and the school came into view.

A huge funnel cloud formed, and started heading toward the ground.

"Get out of the sky now!" I screamed over the still increasing wind.

And again we all dropped out of the sky, but not one by one, we all went at the same time, and made it to the ground safely, but the tornado was on the way.

It was huge and barreling straight toward us.

Fang and I had found an abandoned farm house that had a storm cellar, and it wasn't that far away either.

"Guys follow me!" I shouted and then I took off flying in the opposite direction of the violent looking twister, and the others followed, we flew for about two minutes before we dove to the ground again.

The house was in terrible shape but the storm cellar was perfect, so I threw open the door and hustled the others in side and I followed them and slammed the door shut and locked it, just as the tornado started passing through.

My ears were popping, Angel and Nudge were crying and clinging to each other, Nudge's ankle was still swollen, and Iggy walked over to look at it, and now that he could see, he said it was just bruised really badly, but it wasn't broken, Gazzy was in the corner with Iggy now and they were whispering about something that I didn't want to know about, and Fang was sitting in a different corner staring out into space, but my flock was safe and that was all that mattered.

_Man! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! And boy am I tired, my hands are cramping, and my head hurts, but do you know what will make me feel better??? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I live on reviews and since I'm not getting them I'm getting weaker, light fading, limbs growing cold, review if you want me to live, and if you don't, you are murderers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I have been very**__**busy because school started, softball started, and now soccer has started, sometimes I get so busy that I forget that I even have a story to update! I know it's hard to believe but it's happened. Oh well now what you've all been waiting for…**_

_ONWARD!!!!!!_

MAXPOV

My flock was no doubt scared but they were safe. They were safe and that's all that matters right now.

The ear popping sound of the tornado had passed, and I decided that we all needed to talk about what we were going to do next. I needed ideas because I honestly have no idea of what we are doing next.

"Hey guys the tornado's gone but I think that we should stay here and regroup," I said, as I walked over to stand in the middle of our little shelter to look at everybody.

Gazzy and Iggy were still whispering mysteriously in the far corner, Angel and Nudge were laying down talking about fashion I guess because when I hear them talk about fashion and that kind of stuff –no offence- but all I hear is blah, blah, blah, and Fang was doing what he does best, nothing absolutely nothing.

"What do you mean by 'regroup'?" Angel said sitting up.

"I mean that we need a game plan," I said trying to get everyone on the same page.

"What's a 'game plan'?" Gazzy asked.

This could take a minute, "We need to find out where we are going and what we are going to do. Does everybody understand that?" I said loosing my patients. I looked over at Fang and I knew what he was about to do, he wouldn't be Fang if he didn't say it…

"I don't understand," Fang said, what did I tell you?

"What do you not understand Fang?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Everything," He said and almost smirked.

"Fang this was cute the first time you did it, but it's not funny anymore. We need to get serious, and figure something out," I said, "Can your tiny brain understand that?"

He could see that I was getting mad so thankfully he stopped playing dumb to make me look even dumber, "I get it now," he said quickly.

_Hey Voice any advice here? _Yup that's me, the bird girl that talks to the little voice in her head.

_Max, you need to get out of that cellar now, _the Voice said somewhat serious, and for once it didn't give me any or that fortune-cookie crap.

_Voice, I'm not leaving until you tell me why we have to leave,_ I thought in a serious tone.

_Omega and newly enhanced erasers are coming to kidnap you and the flock and take you back to the School,_ the Voice said quickly.

Well that was a good enough answer for me, "Okay everybody, we will continue this conversation later,"

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" Iggy asked looking at me, I am going to have to get used to him with sight.

"Erasers and Omega are coming to get us so we have to get out now!"  
They all understood that, and were all quickly ready to go.

"Let's head out everyone!" I called pushing the cellar door open and jumping out to be face to face with my worst nightmare, and I did something I rarely ever did, I screamed.

FANGPOV

I heard Max scream which she only does when something is very wrong, so I ran as fast as I could to get out of the cellar, and what I saw scared even me.

The Voice was right, the Erasers were coming to get us, and sitting on top of some hover car was none other than Omega, and there were Erasers _everywhere_, there was some that had wings and were flying, and the others might have had wings, but they were on the ground and had huge guns.

"Get ready to fight!" I called to the rest of the flock, and Max was already in battle with three Erasers, on she was not winning.

I ran over to help but was blocked by a large furry mass; that pulled an overly large arm back and punched me in the stomach _hard_.

Then I realized that these are not the old Erasers, these were much stronger than the ones we face earlier.

Max cried out in pain, and that was enough to make me so mad that I gathered all of my strength and-

WHAM!!!!!

I punched that thing so hard that it flew into the air, and came down with a disgusting _splat_ and it went everywhere. Then I ran over to Max who was still getting beaten up pretty bad, and I slammed one of the Erasers in the chest knocking it on its back like a dead beetle.

One of the Erasers that was holding Max let go of her that was mistake number one, mistake number two was coming at me when I'm really ticked off, and with one punch to the nose, it dropped to the ground.

I looked over at Max who was now standing over the crumpled body of an Eraser. She looked over at me and nodded then looked around for the others- the others!

S- I completely forgot about them! I turned around quickly and immediately took off flying toward Nudge, she was just about to get stuffed into a net when I flew behind the Eraser holding Nudge and pulled its wings together behind its back. The thing screamed in protest and fell to the ground.

"Thank you-," Nudge started to say, but I was already gone, flying toward Angel who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then Gazzy yelled, "Look out!"

BOOM!!!

Apparently Iggy had thrown a monster bomb that blew up over half of the Erasers, but there were more coming. The reinforcements arrived and started to fire something at us, and we couldn't get out of the way, I saw everyone one by one drop out of the sky and get caught in a net and taken into a van.

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp stab in my leg, and try as I might, the darkness over came me and I started to fall.

**I love cliffs don't I? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I just wanted to say thanks to those of you that reviewed like fangfan5, bookworm, reader4life, : ), and Rosie. Thanks everybody!!!! I really appreciate it!!! Do you want your name on my story there is one easy way to do it just review!!!!!! Please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey peoples of earth and other planets as you can tell this is chapter 6!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Anyway so I've been sick cause fangfan5 gave it to me!!!! But oh well I'm better now and I feel so great that I want to make a new chapter so…**_

_**ONWARD!!!!!!**_

_MAXPOV_

I woke up with the worst headache I have ever had, and I've had a lot of those.

As I sat up a wave of dizziness hit me. Hard.

The smell of the cleaning supplies made me feel like I was going to puke, but I finally managed to sit up as tall as I could but I hit my head on something, then I realized that I was in a cage.

In a white room.

In the School.

Immediately I started looking around for my flock, Gazzy, Fang, and Angel were awake, Nudge was stirring and Iggy was nowhere to be found.

Fang was in the cage next to mine, and I looked over at him and he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand what it was.

_Max, they took Iggy a few minutes ago, and I can't talk to him, it's like he's not there anymore._ Angel said into my mind.

_Its okay sweetie, he'll be fine he's a tough guy, now please stop reading my mind, I need to think privately._

_Okay._

I waited a few moments before I started to panic.

What are they doing to him?

Is he being hurt? Oh who am I kidding, of course he's being hurt, but I hope he will be okay.

IGGYPOV

I am strapped down to a cold metal table lying on my back, I really hate to admit this but I am so scared.

I can't believe that I am actually saying this but I kind of wish that I couldn't see what they were about to do to me. I looked over and saw a smaller table with all kinds of surgical tools on it and I think that they are going to use that on me.

I wish that Max or Fang were here, they'd be trying to think of a plan to get out of here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet beep and then a door opening, and guess who walked in, it was none other than Mr. Chu.

"Hello mutant," he said with an evil grin.

And like I've learned from Max I talked back, "Same to you Chuey."

"Well freak, I know that you can't see so I am just going to tell you what we are going to do to you in great detail. Is that alright?" he asked in a fake tone of voice.

I didn't say anything because I was so stunned that they didn't know that I could see; this was going to be interesting.

"I will take that as a yes, but one question, how did you know that it was I talking to you a moment ago?" He curiously asked.

"There is no mistaking the voice of an evil psycho maniac," I said with as much edge in my voice as possible.

Chewy didn't look to happy, "Seeing as you will not answer my questions when asked-,"

"When do we ever?"

Now he was furious, "Take this piece of trash back to the room with the other pieces of garbage,"

FANGPOV

Judging by the look on Max's face, Angel had just told her what happened, I reached through the bars of the cage, and touched her shoulder, "It'll be okay," I mouthed as the door swung open and Iggy was pushed to the floor then roughly stuffed into his cage by a white coat, and then without a word the white coat turned and slammed the door.

"Iggy are you alright?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, just banged up a bit," Iggy replied.

"What did they do to you?" Max asked urgently.

"Nothing really, Mr. Chu came and asked me some questions and then had me thrown in the trash room, and then he screamed at the white coat because he threw me into the wrong room, and now I'm here," he said rather quickly.

Well we are back at the school, but let's look on the bright side… Wait there is no bright side! How could I be so stupid!

Then the door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it and, guess who walked in?

It was Chuey!

And he looked mad.

He wasn't alone either; there were about ten white coats behind him.

"Take two to each room so they can't make a plan to escape, but first let me make an announcement to them-,"

"What do you want to tell us Chuey?" I said mockingly.

He glared at me and continued, "You will all be taken to different rooms soon, but first," he grinned evilly, "you must choose one person for us to exterminate. You have one hour," He turned quickly and walked out of the room leaving everyone speechless.

**It's another cliffy one, but do you know what will make me update faster???? REVIEWS!!!!! They make me happy, and right now I'm now getting enough reviews to keep me happy so now I'm FROWNY FACE SAD!!!!! : ( See!!! I wasn't kidding!!!! Anyway, there was only ONE new person who reviewed and that is wOnToNgIrL!!!! Thanks for the review!!!! And thanks for those of you out there that read my story, but I would thank you even better by putting your pen name on my story like I just did!!!!! I'll update soon!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps!!! Sorry about the cliff but now here's the end of it!!! Hopefully… but until the next one this cliff is done, and I'm starting to cry because I know what is going to happen!!!!**

**ONWARD!!!!**

_Flashback_

"You will all be taken to different room, but first," he grinned evilly, "you must choose one person to exterminate. You have one hour," He turned and walked out leaving all of us open mouthed.

MAXPOV

I looked at my flock with my mouth still hanging open.

I could not believe that that evil bleep, bleep, bleeper is trying to make us do this! (I have to keep my thoughts G rated here, it's not easy to have a seven-year-old mind-reader)

Fang and Iggy looked over at me, and the little kids did the same, and I could tell exactly what they were thinking just by their faces, "Oh my God," I whispered.

Fang nodded slightly.

"_Max what are we going to do?" _Angel's voice young and scared floated into my mind.

I almost always have an answer to that, but this time I had no idea, _"Angel, I-I… I don't know,"_ I thought back to her, and she nodded sadly.

Fang looked at me, "Fang, help me, I don't know what to do. I have to protect the flock, but what use am I to anyone if I'm dead?" I whispered barely audible so that only he could hear, but I think that Iggy heard me because he looked over at me with a very scared expression on his face.

I can't blame him, because I had the same thing on my face, a look of sheer terror. I quickly tried to wipe that off my face, but I don't think that it worked, because when Gazzy looked over at me, he got even more scared.

"Max… I don't know what to do either, but I do know one thing, that we are not going to let anyone be exterminated like cockroaches," Fang said so quietly that I had to strain to hear him, and I nodded.

I knew that, I just don't know how we are going to escape from here.

"Max, I know that this is a very bad thing to ask, but…" Nudge trailed off chewing on her bottom lip, and then she took a deep breath and started again, "Who are we going to give to them?" she asked guiltily.

I know that Nudge has asked some pretty bad questions before, but this one made me snap, "Nudge! How could you think something like that?! We are not going to give _anyone_ up to those maniacs! We are a family for crying out loud, and we are going to stick together!" I said harshly enough that Nudge started to cry. Oh boy, now I've done it.

I sighed, "Nudge I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-," I was going to say more, but I was cut off.

"Max it's okay, I'm not crying because you yelled at me, it's just… What are they going to do with us if we don't decide?" she asked in a very small voice that I thought could only have come from Angel.

But man, that was a low blow.

"Nudge, I-I don't have any idea, but whatever it is we will stick together as a family, and bust out of this place and never come back," I said reassuringly, and Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy looked actually a little bit calmer, Angel looked tense, but Fang looked like death.

His face was like stone, he hadn't said a word throughout this entire ordeal except for the few little things that he had responded to when I asked him a question, and he was gripping the bars of the cage until his knuckles were white, "Fang are you alright?" I whispered.

"Max, don't get them thinking that everything is going to be fine, ask Angel," and that was all he had to say, I had a bad feeling about this.

"_Angel, what's wrong?" _

"_Max, it doesn't matter if we decide or not, because they've already chosen for us, but I can't figure out who it is,"_ Angel said sounding even more scared than before.

I was speechless.

They had already chosen which one of us to kill… But who is it?

"Hey Max," Iggy said quietly, and I looked at him, "I have an idea on how to get out of here-," he was interrupted by the door swinging open and in walks Mr. Chu.

Oh no!

Our time is up, they are going to take one of us, and there's nothing that we can do.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" he said with an evil grin on his evil face.

"You aren't going to get us to turn on each other, Chu," I said with my jaw set, we weren't going down without a fight.

He made a clicking noise with his tong, and motioned for the white coats behind him to move into the room, "What a pity, now we have to chose for you,"

"Chuey, if you do this you are really going to be sorry, because we don't take kindly to people hurting other flock members, so no matter what you do, you will pay," I said in a deadly tone that even scared me.

He made the clicking noise again, "This is such a shame, because we were hoping that you, Maximum, would step up to protect the flock, and we would kill you-,"

So are you going to?" I asked.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" his grin widened, "Now which one of you will we take?" he asked as he started walking around the room, he stopped in front of every cage, including mine, but when he got to Gazzy's cage he smiled, "Ah, this one we will take,"

Gazzy's eyes flew over to me in fear, and I returned the same look.

"Chu!"

"Yes annoying little freak,"

"Take me not him! He's eight, plus I'm the one that you want not him! Just leave him alone!" I yelled desperately.

"Maximum, Maximum, Maximum, when will you ever learn? I wanted you first, but when you failed to decide, I now want this one. We can learn much about this specimen, after we've dissected it of course."

I was crying so hard that I could barely see, but what I could see is that every member of the flock-including Fang- was bawling. Even a few white coats were tearing up.

"Why not take me you can do whatever you want to me please take me instead!" I pleaded.

"Maximum, I have made up my mind, and there is no changing it now. Take it now," He commanded one of the white coat, who lifted Gazzy onto a cart.

**It's another cliff, and just to let you know, I was bawling when I was writing this, and on iTunes I have some sad songs, so I was listening to those, and I was crying even harder. I would like to thank : ), Tik-tak!, Rosie, wOnToNgIrL, and last but not least evilhunterperson** **for reviewing, even though there was a mix up with evilhunterperson, one of my annoying friends, and a semi-rude message that never arrived, but everything is good now, and the situation is under control-I hope- and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up??? YAY!!!!!!! This is chapter 8!!!!!! I know that the last chapter was incredibly sad-even I was crying, but I hope that this chapter will make up for the last chapter!!!!! So what you all have been waiting for…**

**ONWARD!!!!!!!!**

_Flashback_

"Maximum, I have made up my mind, and there's no changing it now. Take it now," he commanded one of the white coats who lifted Gazzy onto a cart.

_MAXPOV_

They were going to take Gazzy, my Gazzy, and kill him, do unimaginable things to him, and it's all my fault.

I have to do something.

Even if it meant getting killed myself.

"Chu please don't do this," I pleaded on last time

"Mr. Chu," Wait a minute, I recognize that voice. I remember hearing it all the time when I was growing up… It sounds nice.

One of the white coats that was crying along side with us spoke up; she was the owner of the familiar voice.

I looked at Fang, and he remembered too because he was looking back at me with blood-shot eyes.

It was Sam.

Only Fang and I knew her, because she was out caretaker when we were little, she always snuck us extra food, and drinks like soda, milk, and hot chocolate. But a white coat caught her bringing us food one day after meal time, and she got fired a few days before Iggy came.

"Mr. Chu," she said again, "Why are you waning to exterminate him- or any of them for that matter? Why not just let them live, and study them that way?" she asked making a pretty good point until I realized that that would mean staying at the school.

"Dr. Sam, I only gave you your job back because you are the number one leading scientist in recombinant DNA experiments. I did not ask you to give suggestions on my research," Mr. Chu said pointedly.

But Sam didn't give up, "Can't you see that if we don't hurt them and only study them in the least painful way possible, that they'll be happier and more corporative,"

"Dr. Sam, I would really like to keep you on my staff, but if you don't stop these wild and disrespectful suggestions, I will have no choice but to do experiments to you," Mr. Chu grinned that evil grin that I've seen way too many times.

"But Mr. Chu, you can't do that, I can contact the authorities at any time I want and get this whole place shut down, and you can rot in jail," she said in a fierse voice and Mr. Chu sneered, "You see, I'm not like these children," she pointed to me, "who fear you-,"

"Hi, yeah, Can I but in a second?" and not waiting for an answer, I continued, "We are not afraid of Chuey over there; we just really don't want to be here. Oh and Sam, how have you been these past few years?"

Sam looked surprised to hear that, but then she must have recognized me because a soft smile crossed her lips, "Max, Fang, is that you?" I nodded, "I haven't seen you since you were babies."

"You know them?" Mr. Chu asked.

"Of course I know them, Sir, I was fired while taking care of them," she said not looking away from my eyes.

Then that evil grin crossed his face again, "Well then, since you know them so well-,"

"I only know Max and Fang, I never met the others," Sam said still not looking at him.

"As I was saying, since you know these two so well, you can choose the one to exterminate,"

Sam turned on her heels and slapped Chu right across the face, "I. Will. Never. Do. Anything. Like. That." She said through gritted teeth.

Chuey's face was already starting to turn red and swell up, "That as a big mistake, Dr. Sam," Chu said holding his hand to his cheek, "Now, carry on Dr. Reilly,"

Reilly started to wheel Gazzy away, and he looked at me one last time, pleading a silent plea, then Angel's voice floated into my mind, and I could tell that she was so upset that her brother was going off to his death, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"_Max, please help him, don't let this happen, he's my only related sibling, don't let them kill him please Max, save him. Think of him as the world, Max. You need to save the world,"_

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that she thought of Gazzy that way, normally, she hates him, and now, she's making me think of him as the world, and I have to save the world.

But it was too late because Gazzy started to scream, as he was taken through the doors, and after the doors closed, I could hear his screams echoing down the hall, and another set of doors opened and closed, and the screams were no more. But I could still hear them echoing in my empty heart.

Then Chuey and all of the white coats except Sam left.

"Sam, how could you let them take him like that? You could have let me out of this thing, and I would have kicked their butts!" I said in a thick voice from crying so hard.

"Max, you don't understand, if I would have kept talking and not let them go through with this, I would have to undergo all of the experiments that you have to go through, and I can't let that happen," Sam said looking straight ahead.  
"What are you talking about?" Nudge asked quietly.

"I mean that I don't want to have the same things that are done to you done to me. It would be extremely painful, and I don't want to know exactly how much it would hurt," She said quietly and somewhat guiltily still looking straight ahead.

"Then call the police, and get us out of here, and get Chu arrested, it's that simple," I cried my voice shaking.

"It's not that simple, Max. I can only call them if they are hurting _me._"

"And are they by doing all this to us?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Of course, but let me finish, the police won't come out here unless I'm in _physical_ pain and if I tell them that I am when I'm not… I get arrested, and sent to prison. I have to go now, but others will be back soon to take you to different rooms. Good-bye Max and friends," Sam said still looking straight ahead, but the weird thing is that she said it in almost a robot's voice. And without another word, she walked out of the room.

**Well, that was rude!!! Sam is a character that I just made up, and is only my idea, even though she might be evil… but a special thanks to Vladfa4 (aka fangfan5), wOnToNgIrL, Sioban, and Star of Calmity for reviewing!!!! You guys ROCK!!!!!!! Thanks soooo much!!!!!! Anyway again, I don't know when I'm going to be updating next…, but I really hope that it's soon!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo-yo-yo!!!!!! What's up peeps???? As you can probably tell this is chapter 9 YAY!!!!!!!!!! Any way, I know that the last couple chapters have been really sad, but I have had an incredible amount of people read my story, and I'm talking like over 300 hits!!!!!! Thanks so much for that, but I have only gotten 34 reviews so far, so if that could change and be like the hits that would be sooooo great!!!!!**

**ONWARD!!!!!**

FANGPOV

Oh. My. God.

Did she just do that or am I hearing things? I've known her since I was like a baby and she just left us like that and let them take Gazzy like that! Remind me that I need to seriously kick her butt when we break out of here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and four white coats with two carts coming into the room.

With out a word, they swung Iggy, Angel, and Nudge onto a cart, and wheeled them out of the room.

Nudge screamed, as her cage was thrown roughly onto the cart, and a white coat rattled her cage hard for screaming, and as this was happening, Nudge got a huge cut on her forehead that started gushing blood.

"Nudge! Iggy! Angel!" Max shouted as they let the room with a loud clattering cart.

Now it was just me and Max.

MAXPOV

I can't believe this!

First they take Gazzy off to his death, then they think that they can just take Angel, Iggy, and Nudge away from me like that and not expect us to totally bust our way out of here.

I mean come on this is us we're talking about!

I glanced over at Fang, and I saw that he was looking at me too.

"Fang, I know that I've asked you this already, but what are we going to do?"

"Max- I- Like I said before I don't know what we're going to do!" Fang yelled punching his cage, and to my surprise, the door opened!

Fang looked at me, and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I was going to try to talk to Angel, _"Angel? Can you hear me?"_ I asked hoping for the first time ever that she was reading my mind.

"_Yeah Max, I can hear you,"_ she said in a very sad voice.

"_Good, because I need you to listen very carefully,"_ I said.

"_Okay,"_ That was all that she said, man this was hitting her so incredibly hard it wasn't even funny.

"_Ask Iggy what his plan was to escape. You know the one that was interrupted by Chu coming in." _I said, and I hope to the heavens that he remembered.

"_Iggy said that the trash room lead outside, and he remembers exactly how he got there because he can see now,"_ Angel said apparently repeating what Iggy had said as he said it.

"_Good, now where was that?"_ I asked again hoping that it as somewhere near.

"_He said," _she paused as if what Iggy was saying bad news, _"he said that it was almost on the other side of the building. But he also saw that there was a window at the end of the hall that you're in,"_ she seemed to be a little happier at that news, and so was I.

"_Angel, do you know where you are in the building?"_ I so want them to be near something that they can escape to.

"_I think that we're close to the trash room, hold on,"_ she said as if she was talking on the phone with me, _"Yeah, Iggy says that we're like right outside of the trash room,"_ she hesitated, _"Max, do you think that Gazzy is okay? We're not leaving without him are we? "_

"_Angel, I don't know if he's okay, and how could you ask a question like that? We are not leaving anyone behind, I could and would never do that but what I do know is that he isn't dead yet, if he were dead, I would know. Can you talk to him?"_

"_I haven't tried yet, I've just been so scared that is I can talk to him that he'll be in pain, and then I'll be in pain too,"_ she said guiltily.

I sighed, _"Angel, please try and talk to him, I need to know if he knows where he is, and if he's okay."_

"_I'll try, but I really don't want too,"_

That's my girl.

I looked over at Fang who seemed to be watching me with great interest, "What?" I asked tired of being stared at.

"What is Angel saying? Does she know if The Gasman is okay? Is there an escape route that we can take to get out of here? Where-,"

"You're turning into Nudge! What's with all the questions? And since when did you turn into Mr. Talkative?"

"I just really need to know okay?"

"Okay, okay," I said holding up my hands, "The trash room that Iggy was thrown in has an escape route in it, but it's on the other side of the building from us, but it's really close to the others. We have a window at the end of the hall, and Angel is trying to contact Gazzy to find out if he's okay," I took a deep breath, I can't believe that I said that in one breath, but now that Fang was filled in on what was happening, I could concentrate on Angel.

Fang must've got the message that I wasn't in the mood for talking because he sat in silence, no doubt in deep thought about something.

"_Max?_ Angel asked softly.

"_Yeah sweetie, were you able to talk to him?"_

"_Yeah, he's is a room somewhere near you, he's strapped to a table with a lot of painful looking tools next to him, they haven't done anything to him yet, but he thinks that they are going to be coming anytime soon."_ She said, she was obviously hurting by telling me this, but we are getting Gazzy back.

No matter what we have to do, well besides leaving another member of the flock behind besides me.

I am willing to be killed if it means that the rest of the flock will be safe and out of here.

**This one's not as cliffy as before, but a LOT more is going to happen in the next few chapters, but I would like to make a request, I just found out that my Great Aunt Carol has pancreas cancer, so if you could just think of her, and I apologize** **if this offends anyone, but if you could pray for that would be great. I would like to thank Vladfan4 and StarofCalamity for reviewing!!!!!! Please review and think of my great aunt!!!!!!!!**


End file.
